Two Heads Are better
by Kage no Sendo
Summary: Chiara and Claire. Cast out of Nordberg, they seek to destroy the Empire. But just because two heads are better, doesn't mean it's going to be easy.


Chiara growled at the kids as they threw more snowballs. She was bundled up in a fur coat to the point all you could see were her harsh golden eyes. they were currently filled with a burning anger towards her so- called peers. She ran towards them and swung her club in a harsh blow, stunning the boy she hit, before he ran away. They bumped into another girl that was bundled up, knocking her down. The girl emited a small squeak as she fell into the snow. "Sister!" Chiara cried, carefully helping the other girl to her feet. "Are you alright?" The other girl nodded "They didn't bump into me too hard." Chiara ignored her as she began to pursue the other children with even more anger. She hardly noticed when the minions joined her chase.

Her sister sighed before running after Chiara. "Chi! Wait for me!" She noticed the minions, but they seemed to be helping, jumping on the kids and socking them. Chi finally had to slow as she panted for breath, the cold air hurting her lungs. "Order us, Master!" the minions cackled, flipping. Chiara ordered them to chase the kids, and watched in joy while the kids were grinded into the snow. When they ran off too far, Chiara called the minions back

"Useful little buggers, aren't they, Claire?" she spoke with new fondness. Claire agreed, and they came to where two large fireworks were overlooking a house. "Show us magic master!" the minions begged, and Chiara got a mischevious gleam in her eye, setting the fireworks alight with a weak lightning bolt. they flew threw the air, whistling before crashing into the house with a boom. Claire had sighed and given her a reproachful look, but couldn't find it in her to stop Chiara.

there were baskets of fireworks and Claire grabbed, some, chasing the kids. Chiara was watching the house smolder smugly and didn't notice for a moment, but then she was off after her sister. They chased the kids into a shed, and they slammed the door shut. Claire pouted, sad her amusement was gone, and they went to the gates. The closed gates. "I see you Witches! Demon-childs! you won't get in this gate, you'll have to find another way in!" Claire just turned away sadly, while Chiara growled and contemplated electrocuting the man.

Chiara was still glaring at the man when Kelda ran up to Claire. Kelda had a huge grin from ear to ear " I know where they go! I'll show you the way" when she turned and ran off, and Claire followed. Chiara finally turned away from the man, who seemed uneffected by her murderous looks, to notice her missing sister. Her minions tugged on her sleeve "She went that way!" pointing down a trail through the shed. Chiara begain pursuing, afraid of what would happen to the weaker sister.

Kelda led Claire to a snowy ridge, where the kids had built a snow fort. Claire turned her back to the snowballs while she looked around. "this way!" she pulled Kelda next to a large firework that blocked the snowballs. "I might not be as strong as Chi, but..." she cupped her hands to her mouth, and breathed out. when she pulled her hands away, there sat a little fireball that she lit the fuse with. The kids ran from the fort when they saw the firework heading for them. The firework blasted the fort apart, and they sat there smiling at each other. Well, Kelda thought she was smiling. "Now what, witch-girl?" Kelda asked, still excited. Claire paused, thinking "Um...Wait for Chi to catch up. Then maybe.." she chewed her lip "Those little creatures sis had aren't allowed in, so maybe if we disguise them we could get into Nordberg."

Claire nodded, satisfied with her plan. Just then, chi ran up, eyes blazing "Where did you think you were going? You aren't supposed to run off; what if the kids...had...hurt...you.." sher voice got less annoyed as she noticed what Claire did. Claire jsut sat there, grinning as her sister got struck dumb. "Blowing things up is my job." Chiara groused, but affectionally patted Claire on the head. "I had a plan to get us into Nordberg." Claire informed Chiara of the plan, and they ran up the slope to a lone hut.

Chiara ordered the Minions in, and inspected their disguise. "Well thought, sis." she conceded, and they went down the path, through the sheds and to the gate. The drunk man let them in this time. After they were in, Chiara got that gleam in her eyes again. "Hey Claire-bear...You thinking what I'm thinking?" Claire kicked Chaira for using her nickname, but responded "Revenge?" Kelda felt left out, and grabbed Claire's hand. "What?" Claire stared at their hands, but didn't shake her off "See that rocket?" Claire pointed, and showed it's path, straight into... Kelda giggled "You wouldn't!" Chiara was smirking under her scarf "wanna bet?" They raced up the hill, Kelda and Claire laughing, but Chiara was a bit slower and frowned. They went right next to the rocket, and looked at each other. "Claire, will you do the honors?" Chiara asked, doing a mock bow. Like hell she would admit to being out of power. Claire's eyes flickered, but she nodded, not using her breath this time to make a fireball. It took longer, but there was a fireball sitting in her hand, even smaller than the last one. It was enough though. The Rocket took off with a whistled roar, sailing right into the Midwinter tree, catching it on fire. "Score!" Chiara cried, high- fiving Claire's free hand.

Then they realized something was happening by the wall, and Kelda led the way again, since they were in unfamiliar territory. They leaned on the wall, and saw the Empire's forces with a catapult. "Sned out your magic users in the name of the Empire and your new govenor, Borius!" One of the men yelled, with gold armor and a red plumed helmet. "We have no magic users! we are simple people of the land!" The former govenor yelled. Kelda, Chiara and Claire shared uneasy looks, and began backing away from the wall. "Do not lie! the Sentinels have spoken! Send out your magic users, or the whole town will be cleansed!" The govenor saw them trying to escape, and said "well...We may have one..." he grabbed Claire, who let go of Kelda. Claire tried to struggle free, but was held tight. chiara tried to help her, but it was too late. She quickly jumped after her sister. Kelda leaned over the wall, hoping that she wouldn't see two broken, mangled bodies.

Claire was rubbing her head, but Chiara had landed on her feet. There were some minions waiting for them, and Chiara ordered them to attack the soldiers. They went, and killed the soldiers. Claire didn't want to watch, but Chiara watched with grim eyes. "It's kill or be killed Claire bear." she whispered, too quiet for her to hear. Claire was still rubbing her head, or more accurately, her face now. "Chiara?" Claire asked in a small, scared voice that caught her attention right away. Claire never called her by her full name. Ever.

Claire lowered her hands, showing she was crying, but her eyes weren't focussed. "I can't see." Chiara's heart skipped a beat. Now her little sister truly was helpless. "It's okay Claire. I'll protect you." Chiara carefully led Claire past the bodies. There was an obsticle in their way, a rock wall, but the minions steered them towards the catapult. Chiara had Claire in her arms while she carefully aimed, taking out most of the soldiers and the wall. There was hardly a soldier left for the minions to kill when they found the wolves.

Up until that day, wolves had just been seen as the best trophy to Chaira. On that day, when she was betrayed by the town that was supposed to shelter her, The wolves became what humans couldn't- her ally. the biggest wolf nearly laid down for tchiara and Claire to climb on his back. They freed the Yeti, and led a rampage across the ice floes. The ice floes. Shit. Chiara thought as the Yeti broke the ice. She sent the minions and wolves back, with much reluctance. The big wolf they rode was the most reluctant. "I'll be back. Just you wait Shi." He ran off, leading his pack away from the soldiers. Chiara tried to get her and Claire off the ice, but it was just too cracked. She looked down at Claire, who had closed her eyes since they did her no good. "We're going to die, aren't we?" Claire's voice had no fear, just regret.

That set Chiara's resolve "No." Claire didn't believe her, and continued "I was hoping to go hunting this summer. Kelda said her family could take us hunting. I'm going to miss Kelda." Chiara looked down at Claire, eyes burning "What about me Claire? are you going to miss me?" Her voice held the hurt she was hoping to hide. Claire shook her head. "Of course not." For the first time, and urge to hurt her sister filled Chiara

"Because Chiara is always with me. Right here." Claire turned and hugged Chiara as their feet started to freeeze. Chiara was filled with guilt, and pulled thier scarves down, and kissed Claire's cheek. "Love you, Claire-bear." Claire rubbed their cheeks "Love you more Cheep cheep." Chaira wanted to protest, but her open mouth was filled with water. She watched the surface get farther away, and closed her eyes.


End file.
